<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>;; ¿ Por que ? by Clownshiiiit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874825">;; ¿ Por que ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit'>Clownshiiiit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klaus (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sad, Smut, Toxic love, Violence, jesper is a bebito uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--&gt; ¿Por que jesper estaba con una persona tan horrible? ¿Por que se iba a casar? ¿Por que lo amaba? ¿Por que no a el?</p><p>Era lo que rondaba en su cabeza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Johanssen &amp; Klaus, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>;; ¿ Por que ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✨</p>
  <p>la relación de ambos era rara, o ellos eran los raros</p>
  <p>✨</p>
  <p>Se conocieron en un lugar peculiar, en un parque de diversiones para ser específicos. Un joven se había perdido en medio de todo, voltea por todos lados para encontrar un camino claro, pero no vio bien, pues se había chocado con algunas cajas y ahí fue cuando lo vio por primera vez</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>¿Amor a primera vista?</p>
  <p>Probablemente</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"L-lo</em> siento"fue lo ultimo que escucho después que su mirada se encontrada con la otra<em>"no fue mi intención que se cayeran, este lugar en muy grande"</em></p>
  <p><em>"Lo se, varios niños se pierden comúnmente"</em>respondió mientras recogía un peluche de oso rosa<em>"pero nunca vi a un casi adulto perderse"</em></p>
  <p>Jesper empezó a dar algunas pequeñas risas, que por una razón hacia sentir a Klaus de alguna forma raro y bien</p>
  <p>pero</p>
  <p><em>"<strong>Amor</strong>, Jesper, ¿Donde estabas?"</em> Se acercó un chico de cabello castaño al otro</p>
  <p><em>"Disculpa, me había extraviado"</em>Pronuncio acercándose a el<em>"¡pensé que no volverías!"</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>"Lo siento, ahg, vamos a casa antes de que te pierdas otra vez"</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>✨ </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> Hasta que por fin era Domingo, Klaus se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle casi vacía, ya era las doce y media, pero de pronto vio a un chico con mirada abajo que salia de una cafetería</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>¿Era él?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;;-\ Very soon it will be in English! : D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/-- muy pronto estará en inglés! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>